Scott and Melissa
The familial relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Human Melissa McCall The relationship between Scott and his mother, Melissa, began at the time of his birth at some point in 1994. After Scott's father, Rafael McCall, a special agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigations, inadvertently shoved Scott down the stairs in a drunken accident when Scott was only a few years old, Melissa, concerned for their son's welfare, threw him out of the house. Ashamed by his behavior, Rafael took this to mean that they wanted him gone for good, rather than simply wanting him to stop drinking and come back, and he cut off contact with his now ex-wife and son shortly afterward. This led Scott and Melissa to develop a very close bond as a result of their now-two-person family, and Melissa has always been willing to do whatever it takes to support herself and her son, even if it meant working numerous double shifts as a nurse at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to keep their household running smoothly. In January 2011, Scott was bitten and turned into a Werewolf by a man who was then only known as "the Alpha," forcing him into the supernatural world and leaving him afraid to let anyone know his secret. This extended to his mother as well, and Melissa, not knowing what was going on in her son's life, had difficulty understanding the reasoning behind his strange behavior. She became even more concerned when Scott's grades started slipping and he began skipping school to deal with Werewolf-related issues, such as unconsciously sleepwalking into the woods after hearing the Alpha's howl or ducking out of class to help fellow Werewolf Derek Hale track the Alpha down. This confusion ultimately led Melissa to assume it had something to do with Rafael's absence, an assumption that Scott actively encouraged in an effort to keep both her and his supernatural secret safe. However, in Season 2, Scott's knowledge of the supernatural world grew even larger with the introduction of the Kanima to Beacon Hills, and upon learning that the Kanima was being controlled by his fellow high school student Matt Daehler, he was unable to keep his true identity secret any longer when Matt purposely shot Scott in the stomach, knowing that his lycanthropy would allow him to heal in less than an hour. Despite the deep love she has for her son, Melissa became so terrified as a result of her lack of understanding of what Werewolves were that she didn't speak to Scott for over a week out of fear. It wasn't until she realized that Gerard Argent was controlling the Kanima (who was revealed to be Scott's classmate and frenemy, Jackson Whittemore) that she finally realized that Scott only used his powers for good and encouraged him to do whatever it took to protect Beacon Hills' human population from Gerard's machinations. In Season 3, Melissa became an active ally to the small group of teenagers and adults who would soon form the McCall Pack, using her medical skills and ingenuity to assist Scott in his attempts to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills, usually by acting as a healer alongside Alan Deaton. However, this ultimately led to Scott's worst fear coming to pass-- his mother being harmed as a result of the supernatural-- when the Darach, Jennifer Blake, abducted Melissa, Chris Argent, and Noah Stilinski to act as her final trio of "guardian" sacrifices. Out of a deep and abiding love for his mother (as well as the same feeling Scott's best friends Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski felt for their respective fathers), Scott performed a surrogate sacrifice ritual where he voluntarily killed himself via drowning in order to help locate their parents and figure out where they were being held. Melissa continued to support Scott after he ascended to the status of True Alpha and began slowly building up a pack that included Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate, helping Scott to find a new anchor after he and Allison broke up and assisting the pack whenever possible, such as assessing Stiles following his possession by the Nogitsune and investigating the identity of the Benefactor who created the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures. When Scott died at the hands of Theo Raeken mid-way through Season 5, Melissa used the power of the supermoon and CPR to resuscitate Scott despite him having been clinically dead for fifteen minutes, and she then encouraged him to reunite and rebuild his pack despite all of the losses he had endured. It was this encouragement that allowed the McCall Pack to be reforged even stronger than it was previously. Since then, Melissa has proven herself to be just an effective member of the supernatural community and its allies as her son is, using herbs to heal those injured by supernatural substances and intuitively using objects around her as weapons, such as defibrillator paddles. Together, Scott and Melissa fight for both humanity and the benevolent members of the supernatural community against any and all threats. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= Trivia *The mother-son relationship between Melissa and Scott is the main familial relationship in the series, along with the father-son relationship between Noah and Stiles Stilinski, the father-daughter relationship between Chris and Allison Argent, and the mother-daughter relationship between Natalie and Lydia Martin. Gallery |-|Images= Scott and melissa wolf moon.gif|Wolf Moon Scott and melissa pack mentality.gif|Pack Mentality Scott and melissa lunatic.gif|Lunatic Scott and melissa formality 2.gif|Formality Scott and melissa formality.gif|Formality Scott and melissa restraint.gif|Restraint Scott and melissa fury.gif|Fury Scott and melissa battlefield.gif|Battlefield Scott and melissa tattoo 1.gif|Tattoo Scott and melissa currents.gif|Currents Scott and melissa currents 1.gif|Currents Scott and melissa anchors.gif|Anchors Scott and melissa anchors 1.gif|Anchors Scott and melissa riddled.gif|Riddled Scott and melissa letharia vulpina.gif|Letharia Vulpina Scott and melissa insatiable.gif|The Divine Move Scott and melissa the divine move.gif|The Divine Move Scott and melissa the divine move 1.gif|The Divine Move Scott and melissa muted 1.jpg|Muted Scott and melissa muted.gif|Muted Scott and melissa condition terminal.jpg|Condition Terminal Scott and melissa time of death.gif|Time of Death Scott and melissa status asthmaticus 1.jpg|Status Asthmaticus Scott and melissa status asthmaticus.jpg|Status Asthmaticus |-|Videos= File:Teen Wolf The Road to Senior Year Scott & Melissa MTV Category:McCall Family Category:Familial Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help